Hogwarts Memories
by potterphile346
Summary: Well, Ginny goes back to school for a look, 10 years later. She, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ron, George, Dean, and Seamus, meet some old people and Ginny's mind plays a nasty trick on her. Its sad.


There where many people around her. Her friends and brothers all were sounding her as they walked onto the school grounds. 10 years has past sense the famous Hogwarts battle. They where about to re-open the school now.

As they walked through the gate, she could still see all the fighting and hear the voices of those who past. She could feel the anger in the air as the wind blew her long red hair. She started to walk toward the front door, curious like a first year to see what lies behind the entrance.

Harry followed her as she stepped up the steps.

"Ginny, are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. This was her first time back at Hogwarts, while everyone else has been sense then. As her and Harry walked through the corridors, they came across the Great Hall. She broke out into a run. She stopped in the place, at which her brother, Fred, had laid. She fell to her knees and started to cry. Everyone had finally caught up with her and Harry. George knelled down beside her and held her in his arms.

"It will be ok! I did the same thing my first time back." He whispered. She continued to cry.

"They are all gone. _He's_ _gone_! I will never see him again!" she said, as she began to cry harder.

She got up and started walking again. She was holding on to George and Harry, as she walked. They walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and found it empty. Hermione had tears running down her face, and Seamus was scratching his head. Ginny saw Professor Umbridge running out of the class room, due to the fireworks display. As she watched her scream, she saw Fred flying above her head. She then remembered the first time she attended class with Professor Moody, in her third year. Even though it was an imposter, she still cried just for seeing his face. They left and headed toward the Gryffindor tower. Before they arrived, they saw Moaning Myrtle float by.

"Is everything alright." She said, not sounding concerned about Ginny at all.

"Just memories!" said Dean. "Good and bad memories."

"Oh!" she said, smiling. She floated away, giggling of the suffer they where going through.

As they arrived at the Gryffindor common room entrance, they saw the picture of the Fat Lady, still there and still trying to sing. The picture looked around at the visitors.

"Back again, I see!" she said as the picture swung open. They all stepped in. Ginny could swear she saw some thing or some one float past her face.

She could see her and Collin, talking about Harry. They both looked to be in their first year. She went over to were they where, but before she could get there, the memory disappeared. She sat on the window seal and leaned against the wall.

"He was my friend! Why was he so brave? Why was he killed?" she murmured to her self. Only Luna knew who she was talking about.

"Collin was as brave as us all, Ginny. He wanted what was best. He did what was right. I miss him too." She said softly, as she sunk into a seat on the sofa near Ginny. Luna then began to cry, which is something no one had ever seen. Ginny went to sit next to Luna; they both cried for a long period of time.

"Ginny, don't worry…" said Ron, but could think of nothing else to follow it. Ginny went to hug him for the attempted to cheer her up.

Just as Ginny and Luna's crying slowed down, Ginny saw Nearly Headless Nick float into the common room.

"Hello." he said swiftly, as he looked at Ginny and Luna. "Is every thing alright?"

"No!" screamed Ginny, "I want to leave. I want to go home. I can't take not seeing them again."

"Ah! Well then. Yes it was a terrible loss. I don't know what might make you feel better…" said Nearly Headless Nick

"To see them again; to here their voices; to see them here with us!" she said, crying harder then ever.

"Maybe you should come with me, Ginny!" said Nick as he floated out the hole. She followed and everyone else trailed. They made their way to a corridor, where she saw Peeves.

"Peeves, where is the other poltergeist?" asked Nick. Peeves said nothing, but pointed at the corridor next to the one they where in.

Ginny had an idea of who the other poltergeist was, so she and George ran ahead of the others. She looked inside and saw that no one had been in the room in ages. Ginny began to cry again, but before the tears could even come out, she saw him. He was tall, thin, and was holding a dung bomb.

"Fred!" she yelled.

"Hello Ginny! How are you doing." He said in a weak voice.

"You're a poltergeist?" asked George, as he went over to hid dead twin.

"Yah. Hogwarts has been so good the me and I thought that I might give something back to it." Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Percy, Dean, and Seamus had just came out at this point. Ginny looked at them and then back at Fred, but he had vanished.

"Who are you talking to, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"We where talking to Fred." Said Ginny, "He is a pol…" but before she could finish, she saw George standing in the crowd of people and she realized that it was just all in her mind. Fred was never there and neither was Nearly Headless Nick or Peeves, and George did not follow her.

"Never mind!" she said as she burst into tears.

"Maybe we _should_ go home!" said Harry. He went to hug her.

"I miss them so much Harry!" she said

"I know. I know. I miss them too, but we can't hold on to the past. We should be living in the present."

"I could've sworn I was talking to Fred."

"It was just your mind playing tricks on you. Mine did the same to me when I came."

"I want them back. I want to see them. I want my childhood back."

"You can have your childhood back; you can still be a child. We _have_ children at home that need a mother with her mind focused on the present day. You can be a child with them. You can play with them. Even though Albus and James are still young, and Lilly is just a baby, you can still play with them. You can be a child with Teddy. He needs a motherly figure. He needs someone to help him get ready to start the school year." Once Ginny herd Teddy's name, she started to cry even harder.

"Tonks, Lupin." She whispered. She closed her eyes and could see Tonks and Lupin, dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Teddy was in their arms and he was waving his legs about. His hair was blue and he had a smile across his face.

"I can see them." She said, as she opened her eyes. "They are with Teddy and they are happy. Teddy's happy." Harry just smiled. She closed her eyes again and this time she saw Collin in their first year. Collin was walking around, trying to take pictures of Harry. While her eyes where still closed, she whispered, "Collins taking pictures of everything he sees."

A heap of energy flew through her veins. She got up and kissed Harry. She went to hug her brothers and Hermione. She grabbed Luna's hand and the both of them ran towards the door. They got outside and saw Hagrid working on his pumpkin garden. They ran until they fell, and stayed at that spot laughing. Ginny sat up, and for the first time, in 10 years, she saw Collin lying next to them, laughing like a child. She saw Fred and George planning a prank on Professor McGonagall and the Gryffindor Quiddtich team practicing for the game. She even saw Draco and his friends talking. She saw Lupin telling Hagrid about Buckbeak. She saw Hermione prancing around screaming, "S-P-E-W". She saw Moody, walking around; and every time he came close to Draco, Draco would burst into a run. Moody was making sure that everything was safe. She saw her childhood. Luna must have seen the same thing, because she was smiling. Luna leaned over to give Ginny a hug. She whispered in her ear, "Welcome home, Ginny!"


End file.
